This invention is in the field of adjustable shutters or blinds.
In many instances it is desirable to provide slatted shutter devices over openings such as windows or skylights, which shutters may be opened or closed at will without moving the slats closer together as in the conventional venetian blind arrangements. It is known to provide such adjustable shutters but in most instances it was necessary to construct the mechanisms to fit the particular opening, thus necessitating stocking a relatively large number of parts to be able to install such blinds on openings of different sizes. An example of the prior practice in this regard is shown in the patent to Longley U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,153. FIGS. 5 to 8 thereof illustrate the basic features referred to wherein the slats 2 are pivotally supported on the ends of legs or brackets 11 constituting integral parts of elongated member 12. The member 12 and its integral brackets must be individually fitted to the desired opening by being constructed to the proper length.